


Safe Haven

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is angel and a warrior in the war in heaven and gets badly injured in battle so she zaps herself to Sam and Dean (she has no history with the Winchesters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

You feel white hot pain as you limp away trying to get somewhere safer the where you currently where that whoever was there would not kill you, right away anyway. You are so focused on this that you don’t notice the demon stalk you. Then remember a place that Castiel told you about. You zap yourself there as soon as you remember where it is. Your stalker however zaps away almost immediately after you do. 

 

Back at the bunker:

“Where is it Dean!” Sam shouted in the living room to the bunker.

“Where’s what!” Dean hollered back at him from down the hallway.

“My laptop.” Stated Sam as his brother entered the room. “I know you where the last one to use it.”

“I don’t know where it is.” Dean said obviously lying.

“Dean I can tell when you’re lying.” Sam said getting more seriousness in his tone, and crossing him arms.

“Fine I’ll go get it. Just don’t get mad.” Dean was almost out of the room when all of a sudden you appear leaning on a doorframe for support so you don’t fall over. You didn’t get a chance to explain anything before you feel an angel blade pierce your back. You whip around and smite the bastard. You slide down the doorframe and wimper out in pain blood flowing out of the new wound luckily it didn’t hit anything major. The two men run over to you and the larger one picks you up and carries you to a spare room and lays you on the bed. The other one strides in seconds later with a first aid kit. You try to explain the best you could to them as they patch you up on what happened and why you where there. You explain that somhow that demon followed you here and the status on the big heavenly battle royal as Dean put it. Dean left the room for a minute then a little while after Castiel showed up at the foot of the bed and Dean walked in again.

“Hey Cas.” Both Sam and Dean said almost in unison. Castiel looked right at you worry fading from his features as relief took its place.

“I am so glad you alright. Dean told me what happened.” He told you right before giving you a hug. You quietly wimpered out in pain from the imbrace and he released you immediately. “I saw your name on the list of angels missing in action I was in a half mind to go find you. Where were you?” he asked

“I’m not to sure behind enemy lines I think. They captured me I am surprised I got out of there in one piece…more or less.”

“Well you did. That’s what matters. Oh and you can stay low here for a while if you need.” Interjected Sam.

“Thank you.”


End file.
